Surprise
by Gre3nleaf
Summary: A certain blond warrior hasn't had a Begetting Day party in over 1000 years, and a young elfling decides that it is her duty to fix that.
1. Planning

**Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Eleniel, Feredir and my other OCs.**

 **Note: Just a short fic I decided to write to make up for not updating Rivendell's Star in so long! (I'm in the middle of writing the 7th chapter of it, but haven't finished yet. Soon, though, soon!)**

 **If you haven't read Rivendell's Star: Eleniel is my OC. She is Lord Elrond's youngest child and Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Estel's little sister. (In this, Eleniel is the equivalent of a human 10-year-old and Estel is 15.)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Please review! :3**

* * *

"What do you mean, _you haven't had a Begetting Day party in over 1000 years?!"_

Glorfindel grinned and turned his head to look at the little elf who was sat on his bed behind him.

"Yes, I know, it is such a crime," he said before looking back to the mirror in front of him and continuing to braid his hair.

It was morning in Rivendell. The sun was shining down on the Last Homely House and the birds were singing happily outside. When Eleniel had woken, the sun was only just coming up, and after lying in bed for a few minutes she had decided to see if the golden warrior was awake. He hadn't been, but she had practised her tracking skills and pounced on him, waking him up in the process. He hadn't minded _too_ much and with a tired groan reached up and pulled her down beside him, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of the blonde head. They had both fallen asleep that way and only 20 minutes ago had woken up. Now, Eleniel was waiting for Glorfindel to finish getting ready for the day so they could go to her room and then walk to the breakfast hall together.

"Yes! Why haven't you had one in so long?" Elrond's youngest asked.

Glorfindel chuckled and walked to the bed where he sat down and started pulling on his boots. When Eleniel had asked him why she couldn't remember ever celebrating his Begetting Day, he had known what the reaction would be once he told her; elflings loved parties! So did he, it was just… he felt strange celebrating it. He didn't know why, he just did. Maybe it was because of the parties his parents used to arrange for him when he was younger. Everything would be decorated and all his friends would be there… the delicious party food on the table… the piles of presents in the corner…

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he fell back onto the bed and sighed.

"Oh, I don't know," he said. Turning his head to the younger elf beside him, he rolled onto his stomach and kissed the elfling's nose.

"Why don't you know?" the young Peredhil asked.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry on Eleniel's stomach where her sleeping tunic had been lifted.

"I just don't," he said, grinning as the elfling giggled.

"Ro says that isn't an answer!"

"I am the mighty balrog-slayer! If I want it to be an answer, it is an answer," the golden warrior laughed. He looked down into Eleniel's twinkling eyes and sighed, knowing she wanted a 'proper' answer. "I am too old for a party," he said.

"No you're not! Ada has Begetting Day parties, and so does Restor sometimes… and Dan and Ro! They are adults now, and they still have parties!" Eleniel insisted.

Glorfindel had no idea what to say to this, so grabbed the elfling with a roar and swung her up into his arms.

The warrior opened the door and walked out, glad the laughing youngster he had draped across his shoulder wasn't asking any more questions.

"Enough talk about parties; we need to go and get you ready for the day now little imp," he said as he carried her towards her room.

* * *

"Ada, when is Fin's Begetting Day?"

Elrond looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. It was mid-morning now, and the lord of Rivendell and his daughter were in his study. Elrond was sat in a chair, reading, while Eleniel lay at his feet, happily drawing on a piece of paper.

"Glorfindel? Hm, let me think. I believe it is… yes. It must be sometime next week."

Eleniel rolled onto her back and looked up at her father, her blue eyes wide.

" _Next week?_ Oh Ada, we don't have much time at all!"

Elrond furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, this morning me and Fin-"

"Fin and I."

"Fin and I were talking. He said that the last time he had a Begetting Day party was _before_ I was born! That is a long time."

"It is indeed."

"Yes, well, I was thinking, and I'd really like to surprise him with one!" the little Peredhil finished excitedly.

Elrond put his book on the table beside him and looked down at his elfling. "And you are going to do this by yourself?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Um, no… not really. Actually, I was wondering if you could maybe…?"

Elrond laughed and reached down, picking Eleniel up and placing her in his lap. "I would be very happy to help you plan this party," he said.

"Hannon le Ada!" the little elfling said, hugging her father.

"You are very welcome tithen mir nin. Now, surely you do not think we can pull this off on our own?"

Eleniel furrowed her eyebrows in thought and then looked up at her father before jumping off his lap and running out of the door.

The elf lord shook his head with a smile and picked the book back up.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Restor?"

The elf in question looked up from the report he was reading and smiled at the elfling who was standing by his door.

"Hello tithen pen. Are you alright?" he asked, opening his arms and smiling fondly when Eleniel ran into them.

"Yes, I am fine. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh? And what would that question be?"

"Well, me and… no, Ada and _I_ , are going to surprise Fin with a Begetting Day party, and we wanted to know if you could help!"

Erestor raised both his eyebrows at this. It had indeed been quite a while since his friend had last had a Begetting Day party. There had been a great feast and the night was filled with merry songs and dances. From what he could remember, the golden warrior had enjoyed it immensely. So, why not?

"Of course I will," he said at last, looking down into twinkling eyes. "I expect your brothers are going to help as well?"

Eleniel opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She hadn't thought about them.

"I will go and ask them now," she said before skipping out of the raven-haired elf's study. Erestor chuckled and got up to go and speak to his lord about this party.

* * *

Eleniel walked out to the training grounds to see her brothers. The twins were busy training Estel, shouting out commands. The young human was getting much better with his sword training and his brothers were very pleased with him. They took it upon themselves to train him, whereas when Eleniel was old enough to start learning to use the sword (she insisted she was going to be a proper warrior when she was older), Glorfindel would teach her.

"Estel, move your feet!"

"I _am!_ "

The twins grinned at their brother and turned their heads as they heard a familiar voice calling their names.

"Ah, if it isn't our tithen fileg!" Elladan said as he put his sword down and walked towards his sister.

"Dan, you all need to do something for me."

The twins and Estel raised their eyebrows and looked down at the serious look on Eleniel's face.

Elrohir leant his sword against a tree and walked over to his sister. "What would you like us to do?" he asked, growing slightly suspicious.

"Ada, Restor and I are planning a surprise party for Fin, and we want you to help!" she said, all seriousness forgotten as the excitement crept back into her voice.

"A party? For Glorfindel?" Estel asked as he put his sword beside Elladan's and sat down on the grass, taking a drink from the glass he had brought out with him.

"Yes! Isn't it a good idea?" the elfling said, her voice bursting with enthusiasm.

"A good idea indeed! Someone with a very wise brain must have thought of it. Ada, maybe?" Elrohir teased.

Eleniel giggled. "No!" she said.

"Hm… then it must be Erestor!" Elladan said.

Eleniel laughed and fell back into her oldest brother's arms, who was now sitting on the floor with his twin. Elladan caught her and looked down at the little elf with a smile as Estel walked over, deciding to join his brothers in the teasing of their little sister.

"Then who thought of it? It wasn't Ada, it wasn't Erestor, and it most definitely wasn't Glorfindel! So it must have been…"

Eleniel waited for them all to shout her name and give her hugs for coming up with such an amazing idea, but no.

"Lindir!" the three sons of Elrond said with a cheer.

Eleniel frowned. "No," she said, "it was me."

The brothers looked down at the slight disappointment in their sister's voice, fond smiles gracing their lips.

"You did? How amazingly wonderful our little sister is! Good looks must not be all that you have inherited from Ada," Elrohir said with a wink.

"What is this about my good looks?" came an amused voice from behind them.

"Ada!" Eleniel said, jumping up and going to give her father a hug who returned it and placed a kiss on his youngest's forehead.

"How is your training coming along Estel?" Erestor asked, who had walked to the training grounds with Elrond.

Estel looked at his brothers who both stood up. "He is doing excellently. A lot of improvement has been made," Elrohir said as he pat his little brother on the back.

The two older elves nodded and gave the human a proud smile.

"Now then," Elrond said, "I really would like to know why you were discussing my handsome, striking good looks."

"I don't remember using the word 'handsome'," Elladan said.

"Or 'striking'," Estel added, raising his eyebrows.

"Mhm, in fact, I'm not even sure why we said he had _good_ looks," Elrohir frowned.

Elrond playfully narrowed his eyes and looked to his daughter as if expecting her to 'insult' him next.

The youngest Peredhil widened her eyes. "I think Ada is handsome and striking," she said hurriedly.

Elrond smiled and winked at the elfling before turning to Erestor.

"And you?" he asked, grinning when the advisor's eyes widened more than his daughters' had.

"I… I don't… well, I think you look… dashing, Elrond," he said, his head tilting slightly to the side in confusion as he realized what he had said.

"Hannon le, mellon nin. At least I have my most trusted advisor and my favourite child who both agree with me that I am indeed a very handsome elf."

Eleniel giggled at the looks on her brothers' faces.

"Ada, I thought I was your favourite child," Elladan said.

"No, actually, I remember him saying I was always his favourite," Elrohir insisted.

"I am his favourite; I always have been," Estel said.

Erestor chuckled at the little family.

"I believe you are all his favourites," he said. "Now, should we not move on and discuss what we are going to do for this party?"

"Party!" Eleniel cried happily, her mind going straight back to what she planned to do for the golden warrior.

Elrond laughed. "Aye, you are all my favourites," he said. "Should we move to the gardens so we can discuss it properly?" he asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement before turning and heading towards the gardens.

* * *

"So," Estel began, "what would you like to do for the party Eleniel?"

All eyes turned to the little elf who was sat on Erestor's lap, idly playing with one of his raven braids.

They were sat on the grass in the middle of the rose gardens, Elladan and Elrohir lying down and watching the clouds above. Estel's head was in Elrond's lap, who was sat next to Erestor, and he was lazily picking the strands of grass around him.

"Well, I think it should be outside. Maybe in the forest, and… oh! What about near the waterfall? There can be loads of food and drinks, and honey cakes… Fin loves those... and we can decorate everything!"

"I think it sounds perfect," Elrohir said, turning his head to the side.

The other elves and human nodded in agreement.

"It does, and I'm sure Glorfindel will love it. Just one thing though; how will we get him there?" Estel asked.

Eleniel furrowed her brows in thought, until something popped into her head.

"I know! We could get some warriors to take Fin to the waterfall. They could pretend that there is something wrong there that they need to check. Then, when they arrive, we can all jump out and surprise him! That way, Asfaloth can come too! I don't think he'd like to be left out…"

Elrond laughed. "Tithen pen nin, you really are very good at coming up with ideas! I believe we have it all sorted! Next week, we shall have a surprise party for Glorfindel in the forest by the waterfall. I will tell the cooks to start preparing now, and I will get Lindir to gather some elves to discuss decorations. Elladan, Elrohir, could you speak to some warriors about taking him to the forest? Good!"

Eleniel's eyes lit up as she listened to her father. She was getting so excited! Suddenly, a thought entered her mind.

"Presents!" she said. "What about presents? Fin needs those!"

"Ro and I will think of something, don't worry muinthel," Elladan said. He already had an idea on what to get for the balrog-slayer.

Eleniel nodded her head.

"Where _is_ Glorfindel anyway?" Estel asked, lifting his head up slightly from his father's lap.

"He had a lot of work to do today. However, he did say he'd see us at lunch, which just so happens to be now, so," Elrond said, looking at his children and friend, " _nobody_ mention anything we have just discussed. If we want this to stay a surprise, don't let _anything_ slip about the party. If you do, you know he'll do everything in his power to get it out of you."

* * *

Eleniel took a sip from her glass and looked up at Glorfindel. He was happily chatting to Erestor, which was good. If he started talking to her, she was scared she'd let even the slightest thing slip! She couldn't do that! As if he was reading her mind, the blond finished the discussion with a laugh and turned to the chair next to him.

"What have you been doing all morning my little warrior?" he asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

Eleniel looked down at her plate. "Nothing… much," she said.

Glorfindel put his sandwich down and looked at the elfling. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Well… did you play with your brothers?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yes… how was your morning Fin?"

The balrog-slayer narrowed his eyes slightly as she tried to change the subject. She was hiding something, he could tell.

Seeing this from across the table, Elladan quickly opened his mouth to speak.

"She has been watching us train Estel this morning," he said.

Eleniel nodded and smiled at her oldest brother in thanks.

"Ah, I see," Glorfindel said slowly, before turning back to his lunch, confusion still clouding his mind.

* * *

Finally, the day had come. Glorfindel's Begetting Day. Eleniel had already decided that she was never going to keep something from him again. It was just too hard. She had been so nervous that she would let it slip, so tried to stay away from him as much as possible, which of course made him think he had done something to upset her and questioned her about it. She had told him that he could never do anything to upset her, and hugged him and told him she loved him. It made him a bit happier, but he had wondered all week as to why his little warrior was still avoiding him.

He seemed to had forgotten that though, because the golden warrior had been quite happy when he woke up. He had cheerfully greeted everyone at breakfast, not really minding that nobody wished him a Happy Begetting Day. It didn't matter. Nobody even knew that this day many, many, _many_ years ago, he had been born… or so he thought.

Actually, quite a lot of people knew that fact.

He just didn't know it.

Yet.

* * *

Elrond lifted his daughter onto her horse and then jumped up onto his own before riding off in the direction of the waterfall which was a little further into the forest. A group of elves had ridden there an hour or so before to put up the decorations and set out the food that they had brought on a small wagon.

The twins were busy instructing the warriors who were going to take Glorfindel to their destination on what to do and what to say. As soon as they did that, they would follow behind their father and sister.

Erestor and Estel were keeping a close eye on the balrog-slayer, who was currently working in his study. They had asked him if he needed any company, which he had agreed to, and so there they sat, the young human draped across the sofa and the advisor sat in a chair, quietly reading.

"Finally! I'm done!"

Estel and Erestor's heads snapped to the side at the loud cry from behind the desk. They had both been sat silently, and his shout really had startled them!

Glorfindel stood up and stretched his arms above his head before walking onto the sofa and flopping down next to the young human. He closed his eyes, a content smile on his lips before…

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Glorfindel groaned.

"Enter," he said, tiredness evident in his voice.

A warrior entered the room and smiled at the three lords.

"Ah, Feredir," the blond said, smiling back and sitting up. "What is it this time?"

Feredir rolled his eyes and walked towards Glorfindel.

He was the balrog-slayer's second in command, and one of his closest friends. Formality wasn't needed between them unless they were in public, and even then the two joked and played around with each other.

" _Hir nin_ ," the dark-haired elf said, sarcasm lacing his voice. "There are some loose rocks by the waterfall that Lord Elrond has asked us to see to. He is worried that somebody may seriously injure themselves if they were to slip on them. He asked one of the warriors earlier this morning to deliver the message to you, but I do not think you received it."

Glorfindel sighed. "No, I did not. Well, Erestor, Estel, if you will excuse me, I must go and save Rivendell now."

Estel laughed at that and looked at Erestor as soon as the balrog-slayer exited the room, playfully shoving his second in command.

No words were said. They rushed out of the room as fast as they could, into the stables, onto their horses, and then galloped into the forest, not daring to look behind them.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Peredhil – Half-elven (for those who didn't know)**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Hannon le – Thank you**

 **Tithen mir nin – My little jewel**

 **Tihen pen – Little one**

 **Tithen fileg – Little bird**

 **Tithen pen nin – My little one**

 **Muinthel - Sister**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

* * *

 **Okay… so much for this being a short one-shot! XD I think I got a little carried away… Part 2 coming soon!**

 **Anyways, I'll start writing the second 'chapter', tonight, and hopefully get it uploaded tomorrow at some point :) Please review! :D ~ Gre3nleaf**


	2. Surprising

**Note: So this is the second (and last) part to 'Surprise'! I hope you enjoy, and please review! :D**

* * *

"How loose are the rocks?" Glorfindel asked.

Himself and a group of warriors were heading towards the waterfall. It was a beautiful day, and he was glad to be outside, even it was to go and sort out some loose stones near the waterfall.

"Quite loose, hir nin. A young elleth slipped on them the other day and almost broke her shoulder, had it not been for her husband who managed to help her," an elf named Istuion said.

Feredir barely managed to hold back a very un-elf-like snort at that. He really shouldn't have even thought about laughing; if that had happened, it would have been very serious… but it was more to do with the fact that he remembered those exact words coming out of Elrohir's mouth. The younger twin had come up with different scenarios that they could talk about should Glorfindel ask, and that was one of them!

Glorfindel nodded, seemingly not noticing his friend as he struggled to keep from laughing. "Then we had better hurry before anyone else gets hurt," he said before urging Asfaloth into a faster trot, his warriors exchanging grins behind him.

* * *

Eleniel walked around the little clearing at the top of the waterfall, checking all of the tables and decorations. It looked perfect, and she hoped the balrog-slayer would like it.

She looked around and noticed her father setting presents on a little table. Reaching into the pocket on the inside of her tunic, she drew out a rolled-up piece of paper. Her brothers had told her not to worry about getting a present for Glorfindel, and that they would buy one that could be from them all. Nevertheless, Eleniel had really wanted to have her own present for him, so she had made something. It really wasn't much at all, but she still hoped he'd like it.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she quickly put the paper back in her pocket.

"Are you excited tithen pen?"

Eleniel grinned up at Erestor and nodded. The advisor and her brother had arrived on their horses not long ago, completely out of breath and red-faced.

"Yes! I can't wait to see what his reaction will be!" the young girl said excitedly.

"You won't have to wait for long; he's coming!" called an elf who had been standing watch nearby. He ran quickly back to the clearing and dove behind a table, the guests doing the same to any other hiding place they could find.

The twins hid behind a tree and Elrond grabbed Estel's hand before hurrying to crouch behind the table of presents.

Erestor looked down at Eleniel and widened his eyes before taking her hand in his and rushing to hide behind a bush.

Everyone was hidden, and now all they had to do was wait…

* * *

"Almost there," one of the warriors said, his ears picking up the sound of the rushing water a little further on.

Glorfindel looked up and began to make out the clear river which ran through the forest and then went gushing over and down the waterfall. Asfaloth whinnied as he started to trot faster, desperate for a cold drink from the lake. The balrog-slayer chuckled and reached down to pat his stallion on the neck. He looked around and, not for the first time that day, took in the beauty of the forest. The huge trees which shaded them from the glowing sun, the small groups of beautiful flowers, the lush green grass on the forest floor, the- wait a moment.

"What on Middle-earth is that?" the golden warrior whispered more to himself, squinting his eyes and tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion.

The elves behind him followed his gaze and grinned, noticing the colourful decorations in the distance.

Glorfindel urged Asfaloth on and the warriors followed close behind, eager to see his reaction once he saw everything.

He didn't know what it was, but he would soon find out.

As soon as he reached the clearing, he leapt off Asfaloth and let him wander off with a warning not to get too close to the edge of the waterfall, knowing he'd come back when he called him. His warriors soon trotted up behind him, and they too dismounted their horses and let them follow Asfaloth. They turned to Glorfindel and watched him slowly walk forward, clearly very confused.

The blond looked around at the decorations adorning the trees and laid across the tables. There was food piled on one and… were those honey cakes? Nevermind about that now. There looked to be a stack of presents next to a bush, and a huge sign hanging from two trees. He peered at the sign and read it.

Happy Begetting Day Glo-

"SURPRISE!"

Glorfindel stepped back quickly and widened his eyes as elves leapt out from behind tables and trees, jumping up behind him and laughing at the look on his face.

Looking around, he could see about 35 elves, not including the 5 warriors that had come with him. They all wore bright smiles and were laughing.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was, "wow."

Everyone laughed again at that and Glorfindel felt himself chuckling along with them. He was still surprised, and he still didn't know quite what was going on, so when his eyes rested on his lord, he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, this…?"

Elrond walked over, a huge smile on his face, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Happy Begetting Day Glorfindel."

The golden warrior grinned and felt a jolt of happiness rush through him. They had thrown a surprise party for him!

"Hannon le mellon nin," he said, before turning to the rest of the elves.

"Hannon le everyone! I really am surprised, and I can't quite believe you have done this for me!"

"It wasn't our idea," Erestor said. When the balrog-slayer looked at him, the advisor motioned to Eleniel, who was standing in front of Elrohir, her back to his chest.

Ah, of course! He could still remember that chat about Begetting Day parties around a week ago. So, _that_ was why she had been avoiding him! She was worried she'd accidentally tell him something about the party and ruin the surprise!

The golden warrior smiled fondly at the elfling and opened his arms wide.

"I believe I deserve a big hug to make up for the ones I haven't been receiving all week," he said, raising an eyebrow in mock-sternness, although everyone could see the sparkle in his blue eyes.

Eleniel wasted no time in jumping into his arms. Everyone around them smiled and watched the only two blondes in Rivendell.

"Fin…"

"Mhm?"

"Goheno nin."

"What for?" Glorfindel asked, pulling back slightly from the hug and looking into Eleniel's eyes.

"For avoiding you all week. It was just… I was scared I'd-"

"I know tithen pen nin, I know. Don't worry. You were afraid you'd let something slip about the party, is that it?"

"Yes."

Glorfindel laughed. "It doesn't matter anymore. I believe it was worth it!"

Elrond stepped forward and motioned towards the table of food. "Should we eat?" he asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement before grabbing blankets and spreading them out on the floor so they could sit down and eat.

"Ooh, good idea," Glorfindel said, "I thought I saw honey cakes."

* * *

After lunch, a lot of the elves either relaxed in the sun or went swimming in the river.

"Come on El!" Elladan called as he and his brothers removed their boots and dove into the water.

Eleniel grinned and stood up, intending to follow after them, before she suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and run forward. The elfling squealed, shutting her eyes tight before the elf holding her leapt into the river with a huge _splash!_

The young Peredhil resurfaced, gasping and gripping the arms which were still tightly wrapped around her. She and turned around, not surprised to see Glorfindel.

The grinning balrog-slayer's blond hair was plastered all over his face and water droplets were dripping from his chin. Eleniel laughed and splashed him.

"Oh, you've asked for it now little imp!" the warrior said before raising his arm and bringing it down with as much force as he could, creating a huge wave of water which splashed almost everyone in the river.

"It's a beautiful day," Erestor said as he and Elrond walked along the edge of the water, smiling at the laughing elves who were splashing and swimming about.

"Aye, I agree," the lord of Rivendell said.

"Hey! Elrond, Erestor, come and join us!"

The two lords turned to the new voice and shook their heads.

"No, no thank you. I'd rather stay dry," Erestor said, keeping a wary eye on the balrog-slayer as he swam to the edge of the river.

"Yes, I don't fancy swimming today," Elrond agreed.

Thinking Glorfindel would leave them now, (which was a stupid thought really, because this is Glorfindel they were talking about), Erestor and Elrond began walking again, continuing their conversation.

Suddenly, Elrond, who was the closest to the edge of the river, felt a hand wrap around his ankle and pull him towards the water. He quickly reached out and grabbed the nearest thing to him, which just so happened to be Erestor. Both elves stumbled and fell into the river, causing a massive splash before resurfacing and gasping for breath, their wet, raven hair covering their shocked faces.

Glorfindel burst into laughter as soon as he succeeded in getting his friends into the river, and not long after, everyone joined in.

"You look funny!" Eleniel giggled as she swam over to them.

Erestor turned to the golden warrior.

"You orc!" he yelled, before pouncing on his friend and sending them both underwater, while Elrond growled and went for his daughter who squealed and tried to swim away… in vain.

Elrond caught her and lifted her into the air before bringing her down and tickling her. "Do I look funny?" he asked, "do I?"

"No, Ada, NO!" Eleniel shrieked.

Elrond laughed and kissed his elfling's wet forehead before bending down to whisper something in her ear.

"Let's go and attack Glorfindel now," he said, and when the girl nodded, they both turned towards the blond and black-haired elves, who were still wrestling and laughing, and attacked.

* * *

After a while in the river, the elves had climbed out and lay on the grass, letting the warm sun dry their clothes.

Eleniel sat in Glorfindel's lap while he braided her hair before she remembered something. With wide eyes, she turned to her father.

"Ada, Fin has to open his presents now!"

Elrond looked at the pile of unopened presents and nodded his head.

"Yes, I believe he does. Lindir, Eruestan, would you mind bringing them over?" he asked as the elves began to gather around them.

The presents were brought to the balrog-slayer who sat on a picnic blanket, Eleniel in his lap. A lot of the ones he received were books and new robes and homemade treats, but the last one was different. It was from the twins, Estel, Elrond, Erestor and Eleniel, and he eagerly unwrapped it and stared at it in awe.

It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And this was just the sheath! It was a wonderful thing with elaborate patterns and silver designs. He pulled out the sword and almost gasped. It was long and shiny with delicate patterns flowing down the sides and intricate detail on the golden hilt. He had seen this before. He had been looking for new weapons with the twins that they could use for training, and came by the sword. He had looked at it for ages and marvelled at its beauty, but never got it. He had said that he wasn't here for himself, and walked off, continuing his search for training weapons. Nevertheless, the twins had seen the way he looked at it, and so that had been the first thing that came to their minds when talking about Begetting Day presents.

"I cannot thank you enough," the golden warrior said at last as he sheathed his sword and placed it on the blanket, making a mental note to thank the twins, Estel, Elrond, Erestor and Eleniel properly when they were back home and not in front of all the other elves!

He looked around at his guests and smiled warmly. "All of you," he said.

"Eleniel," Erestor whispered, though just loud enough for the elfling to hear and crawl off Glorfindel's lap towards the advisor. She looked up at him.

"Don't you have your own present?" he asked.

Eleniel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, before tentatively reaching into her pocket and revealing the rolled-up paper.

Erestor smiled. "Yes, that. I saw some of it earlier when I came to ask you if you were excited, and then you put it back in your pocket. Are you not going to give it to him?"

The Peredhil shrugged. "I'm not sure if he'll like it," she admitted.

Erestor frowned.

"Eleniel, tithen pen. He will love it, I promise you."

Eleniel gave him a doubtful look, but crawled back onto Glorfindel's lap and, biting her lip slightly, handed it to him.

The warrior looked down and smiled. "What is this?" he asked.

"I made you something."

Glorfindel noticed the hesitant look on her face, but decided not to point it out. He carefully unscrolled the paper and looked down, feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Eleniel had drawn a beautiful picture. She was in the middle, and Elladan was on her right, holding her hand, while Elrohir was on her left, holding her other hand. Glorfindel was next to Elladan, and Erestor was next to him, while Elrond and Estel were stood next to Elrohir. There was a waterfall in the background, and beautiful flowers had been painted on the grassy floor. At the top of the page, Glorfindel read the words:

'My family.'

"I'm sorry it's not very good. I tried to make it look nice, but Ro's head went a bit funny, and one of Ada's legs looks a bit shorter than the other…"

Glorfindel laughed and hugged Eleniel close. "I love it, my little warrior. I really, really do."

"You do?" asked Eleniel.

"Of course I do!"

Eleniel giggled and rested her head against the balrog-slayer's chest.

"Le melin Eleniel."

"Le melin Fin."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Elleth – Female elf**

 **Hannon le – Thank you**

 **Mellon nin – My friend**

 **Goheno nin – Forgive me**

 **Tithen pen nin – My little one**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Peredhil - Half-elven (for those who didn't know)**

 **Le melin – I love you**

* * *

 **Yay! Done! :D I loved writing this, and I hope you loved reading it! Please review! :DDD (I'm sorry of there are any mistakes. I have to go to sleep now but I wanted to upload this before I went, so haven't had the time to re-read it. I will tomorrow however, and fix any mistakes I have made!) ~ Gre3nleaf**


End file.
